


Self-Absorption

by reason_says



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-03
Updated: 2009-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reason_says/pseuds/reason_says
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan interrupts during a repossession, so the Repo Man reminds him who's in charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-Absorption

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with this movie or anyone involved, and I'm making no money from this.
> 
> Notes: Written for [](http://the-alliterator.livejournal.com/profile)[**the_alliterator**](http://the-alliterator.livejournal.com/), on her birthday! Congratulations on being legal to read this, love.

**Self-Absorption**  
He screamed, of course. They all screamed, gag or no, even though it was clearly their own fault. If you don't pay for going under the knife, you pay by going under the knife. Amazing how many people seemed to forget that basic concept. They cried and begged and made useless promises, useless because how can a corpse ever pay his debts except by returning what he stole? After all, until accounts are settled, those organs still belong to GeneCo and _What am I doing? Oh God, no one deserves to die this way, how did I ever let myself get trapped in this life? Marni, I'm so sorry, you deserve a better memorial._

What was all that about? Oh right, him. The soft one. Poor little Nathan Wallace, choosing a most inopportune moment to surface. The Repo Man snarled, pushing the weaker consciousness away and turning back to the pathetic wretch in the chair. One of the fun ones, this time: a new set of lungs.

Nathan tried to stop him from enjoying his work "too much", but times like these he just couldn't help it. The idiots, who apparently thought they could go on breathing for free, scrabbling at their suddenly-spacious chest cavities as in their last seconds it occurred to them that they would never breathe again. This man was no different, screaming though the gag as the Repo Man finished the operation Nathan had interrupted, using his finest bonesaw to cut through the man's breastbone, through the base of his ribs, switching to the standard knife for the trachea and removal. Through it all, the man screamed, until his eyes bugged out and he slumped over.

The Repo Man, who had paused to enjoy the final spectacle, hurried to get the lungs on ice. He'd bring Nathan forward for the tedious task of hosing off his uniform, and let Rotti give him the credit for the delivery, but only to bide his time until he could construct a suitable reminder of just who, exactly, was in charge here, and who, therefore, should not be interrupting the other during delicate procedures. He chuckled inwardly and felt Nathan cringe. _A nice start, but not enough. Wait until tonight, after Shilo's gone to sleep. Then you'll see who you're dealing with._

\---

He managed to wait until Nathan had settled uncomfortably into bed, pulling the blanket up around them. He could hear his other self frantically paging through former reminders and wondering which of them would make an appearance this time, but he had a much better plan in store.

Before Nathan's eyes could begin to droop, he took possession of their hands and trailed one slowly down, passing the waistband of their pajamas before Nathan could muster even a token resistance. He'd never been as good at taking control of their body, even when one hand was drifting ever closer to their cock – which wasn't paying any attention yet, but that could be fixed. Starting at the base and moving slowly upward, the Repo Man began teasing Nathan, focusing his control so that he couldn't feel, and thus couldn't be distracted by, the sensations. That didn't stop him from noticing Nathan's horror at their growing arousal, their rapidly hardening cock.

Suddenly Nathan remembered something he'd tried to make himself forget and the Repo Man laughed, deep in their throat, as he used their other hand to open the nightstand drawer and pull out the GeneCo™ Personal Lubricant he had bought last week on a whim, laughing at Nathan's horrified curiosity. Why Rotti had decided it was time for GeneCo to (officially) enter the sex market he wasn't sure he wanted to know, but it was probably something to do with the brats. Oversexed, all of them. Shaking their head to clear it of very unwanted images, he turned back to the lube, laughing out loud this time, low but clear, as Nathan's apprehension grew.

He'd never opened it, so he reluctantly withdrew their hand from their pajamas to unscrew the top and peel off the safety seal. Mundane details, of course, but he could feel the way they made Nathan recoil at the reality of the situation, so he couldn't honestly bring himself to mind the inconvenience. Not even when he was then obliged to set down the tube so he could pull down both the blankets and their pajamas, though that was more because it let him see just how unflagging their erection was. As he started to twist to their knees, he suddenly had an inkling that this might not be the standard reminder he had planned.

 _Is that it? You get off on me being in control? That's why you don't fight harder? You make me_ sick _, you spineless weakling. Still, submission's not a bad lesson for you to learn. Will you turn over, or should I make you?_ He could feel Nathan's shame, feel the truth of his thoughts, but the stubborn idiot still wouldn't get on his knees. Fine, then – that was what being in control was all about, after all. He resumed his grip on their still-hard cock, tightening his fist as Nathan whimpered.

 _Oh, I don't think so. Wouldn't want to wake Shilo up, would we? Wouldn't want her to see you like this, all but begging for the touch of a voice in your head._ Nathan froze, and silently shook his head. _Better. Don't make me take control of our mouth, too._ Suddenly he was overrun with images from Nathan, images he wasn't even sure the other consciousness was aware he could see.

Nathan on his back, his own fingers in his mouth.  
Nathan with his legs raised, those same fingers buried deep within him, his other hand stripping his cock with desperate strokes.  
Nathan shaking, coming over his fist, unable to cry out because the Repo Man had seized their vocal cords.

Well. That was interesting. That was very interesting. It seemed poor soft Nathan Wallace had some fantasies of his own, and who was the Repo Man to deny him, when the fantasies dealt with roughly what he'd been planning in the first place? Of course, it put a whole new spin on things, but he hadn't gotten where he was by being unwilling to compromise.

He smirked with Nathan's mouth, reaching once again for the lube next to them and slicking up, staying on their knees but leaning forward as he reached back. Nathan hissed as the first finger breached them, cutting off the noise as soon as he noticed he was making it. The Repo Man nodded in approval, but added another finger just to test Nathan's resolve. The angle was awkward at first, but he found that kneeling back allowed him more freedom of movement – a discovery that he quickly exploited. However ridiculous he might have felt moving their fingers inside what was technically his body, Nathan's choked moan as he crooked their fingers made it all worth it.

Of course, he had to seize control of their voice immediately, because it really wouldn't do for the girl to walk in, but if Nathan's suddenly increased flow of internal speech was anything to go by, he wasn't complaining.

 _Sorry, oh God, yes, please, harder, I'll keep quiet just_ agh _move your fingers again. My fingers. Our fingers. Please, please, harder, faster,_ more _, please._

It was a struggle to keep himself silent, so great was the urge to laugh, but somehow the Repo Man managed it. This was better than he'd hoped for, even! Pathetic little Nathan, submitting to his every command, just the way it should have been from the beginning. As a reward of sorts he obeyed one of Nathan's requests for once, and added another finger. Nathan nearly bucked off the bed, straining to make some noise, a moan, a sigh, anything to express himself, but the Repo Man kept a firm hold on their speech center and he had to settle for panting weakly into the pillow.

Their other hand, which he'd thought the Repo Man had forgotten about, reached for the lube and came away slick before returning to their cock. By continuing to shut himself off from the things Nathan was feeling, the Repo Man managed enough coordination to keep moving their fingers inside them even while he stroked their cock to Nathan's favorite rhythm – twisting and flicking intermittently, all the while amusing himself by listening to Nathan's silent pleas and unvoiced cries.

With that combination, even the Repo Man's carefully honed control could only last so long, and he let Nathan's sensations flood his consciousness as he crooked their fingers one last time and they came, their hands shuddering to a stop as they collapsed on the bed. Nathan felt their vocal control come back to him as the Repo Man relaxed, but at this point there wasn't much he could do with the privilege but choke back a whimper as the Repo Man withdrew their fingers and wiped them on a convenient tissue from the nightstand drawer.

 _There, that wasn't so bad was it? You should listen to me more often, you know. Who knows? I might decide to be nice and give you that again._

Nathan sighed and stretched, removing the cramps that had resulted from their awkward position. The sheets would need washing in the morning, but that could wait. For now he needed to outlast the Repo Man so he could have a moment undisturbed to think about just what exactly had happened tonight, and what it said about him that he hadn't minded it.


End file.
